Aphrodites past
by HouseofNight321
Summary: This is before Aphrodite went to the HoN. Her name was Tori, she had a sister named Taylor, and this is ALL before Zoey came.


A New House of Night

It was free period when Taylor and I started feeling really sick, which is really odd, because we have this perfect immune system, but if she gets sick, I get sick, if she gets new Calvin Klein perfume, I do too. I think you're getting the point. Anyway, my name is Tori La Font, I have a twin named Taylor La Font, we're filthy rich, but our lives suck, and it may just get worse when we find out our lives may change forever. God it's exhausting being us. Do not try it. We do not recommend it.

"Tori," Taylor groaned. "You got me sick."

"You're the one who insisted on taking care of me." I said while glaring.

"And it didn't help at all, you're sick, I'm sick, what else can go wrong?" I asked to no one.

"Well you better keep it down or our good friend Beth will over hear-oops too late." Beth walked over to us triumphantly.

"Hey, Taylor, hey Tori. Nice boots," she said as she turned around and left. Then as she was leaving she yelled behind her back, "For ugly people."

My jaw almost hit the floor when Taylor came up saved us. "Well, you're the expert on being ugly, how's shopping at Uglies-R-Us?" Taylor looked smug as Beth turned around. Her face was totally red, and then she stormed off. I suddenly felt a searing pain in my head. I grabbed my temples. "Fucking hell this hurts! Pretty people should not get sick!" I looked at Taylor. She was coughing like crazy looking like she was trying to catch her breath. I looked worriedly at her.

"I always knew there was something wrong with them, I mean _look _at them. They're ugly, they're coughing, it's just hilarious." Jessica said as she passed through to watch as if it was some kind of show.

"Oh, FUCK OFF JESSICA!" I yelled. Then someone who Taylor and I both knew and trusted came through. It was Kara.

"C'mon, ignore them. I have some Advil in my locker." Kara pulled our arms as we left. We soon came to the Pop Block. It was where all the popular jocks, cheerleaders, basically anyone who was anyone had a locker there. Then, I tensed.

"Tay," I said shaking her arm. She ignored me. "Taylor…" I shook her arm again as I coughed. Kara was getting the Advil.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Look." I pointed to the guy that was staring us down. Then she held my arm. She said something I didn't comprehend, because I finally knew. He was a Tracker for the House of Night. He must have seen my expression because he started coming near us.

"Taylor we have to g-"I was interrupted by the Tracker.

"Taylor and Tori Johnson, Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He pointed his index fingers towards our foreheads and the pain became too much. The world swam around me as black spots were appearing. I knew I was going to pass out and then the pain would go away and I would welcome that. Darkness finally came, and so did my destiny.

"Tori….Tori….Tori…." I heard, I didn't want to wake up, yet my instinct was telling me otherwise. My eyelids fluttered and I sat up. I saw a woman standing over me.

"OhMyGod! Am I dead?" I asked frightfully.

She laughed. "No daughter, you are not dead, but remember: Everything is not what it seems."

"But… who are you?" I asked looking up at you. I didn't use my mean tone.

"I am known as the Goddess of the Night, but you, my daughter, can call me Nyx."

"But Nyx," I still didn't look up at her. "Why am I Marked? Do I really deserve this?"

"Yes, you do. You both do." And with that, I woke up with a burning sensation on my cheek.

"TORI!" Taylor yelled while slapping me. I groaned. That _hurt._ I sat up and Taylor was just staring at me with a scared look on her face. Why? Because she had a Blue Crescent on her forehead.

"Why are you looking at me like-Holy fuck, Tay, you're Marked." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, like our lives can't get any worse! Look in the mirror, Tori! Be joyous!" Taylor exclaimed while pacing. I ran to the mirror.

"Holy shit, we're Marked. What are we going to do? I practically yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled and then sighed. "I guess we live on"

I took a deep breath, "Ready to face Beth?" She nodded and we walked out of the Jock Block. We saw Beth and she was talking to a bunch of her friends. When she saw us, she oddly seemed… mad.

"I can't believe this! You get Marked and I don't? I deserve that mark! I hate you! This is your fault. Not mine, yours." Beth exclaimed and glared.

"Our f-"I was cut off by Taylor.

"Oh, shut up and listen for once Beth. Let. It. Go. You're all mad because Tori made a stupid mistake, but if you were a true friend, you would have forgiven and forgotten. And I'm not saying it didn't hurt because it did, but you two have so much history that shouldn't be forgotten." Beth just stood there. And stood there. And stood there, until she abruptly turned around and left.

"See? I told you! She never listens anymore. She's changed. She's an LBR." I said.

"LBR?" Taylor asked as we walked home.

"Loser Beyond Repair." I said in exasperation.

"Ohhh, what about EW?"

"Ha ha, Eternal Wannabe, hells yes." I said nodding my head.

"Well, we better get used to this." Taylor said, wincing into the sunlight.

"It's something new."

"It's a future that will be totally new and different."

"But it's our future." I said as I hugged my sister as we started to walk into our new and maybe improved future.


End file.
